The Lonely Boy
by Cato Mellark
Summary: There is something more to Cato than meets the eye. Why is he the way he is? First 2 chapters set 5-2 years before games. Will he survive the games and join the rebellion? Drop me a review anytime.
1. Origins

The lonely boy.

The sun was shining brightly in the early morning on District 2. Everyone started their usual work routine, children walked to school, young adults began their training in the woods. All was well with the people of District 2. After all, this was a career District, so they are much better off than the other Districts (besides 1 and 4.) On the other hand, there are many people who find it not so much of an advantage to live in the Career Districts. Cato being one of them. He was just a young boy, at the age of 10. His 13 year old brother was just killed in the 68th hunger games, his mother killed in the Hunger Games, at the tender age of 18. Cato has one other sibling, "Saorse", pronounced "Seer sha." She is 12. His mother was married off at the age of 14 and had her first child at 15. Cato's father was 16 when he married Cato's mother. Cato hates the Hunger Games, but once he gets the chance, he will volunteer to take out his rage on the Games.

5 years prior to the 74th Hunger Games...

"Cato, put down that machete, and come to your Grammar Lesson. We don't pay extra money to home school you so you can goof off!" Yelled his father. Cato flung the machete into the tree in front of him so that the blade stuck into the 'X' he had drawn on for aim, easily demonstrating his mastery of throwing blades. At only eleven he was already dangerous. He was so unstable as well. This was only the beginning to his madness. Although, there was a humanity and compassion to him. But it was hidden, deep down inside, and only in a rare stroke of luck would anyone see it. He couldnt show it. It would deem him weak, and being weak doesnt grant you a win in the Hunger Games.


	2. The Rain

Chapter 2.

I decided I would take the short cut home today. It was fairly cloudy and looked like it was going to be a bad storm. I bought what little food I could manage to get with the money father gave me. It wasn't much, but it would last us a few days until the next shipment of tesserae came in. Even though I despise the games, I am thankful the winner of the 71st hunger games was from district

2. Otherwise, I might be a scrawny as the kids from 12. We see them on tv often. They're the

laughing stock of Panem. How can they live like that? Not only that, but their tributes never make it far into the games, so the citizens of Panem disregard them as what they really are; people. Last year, a district 12 female tribute made it halfway through the games, but was killed by the district 7 female tribute, who won that years games by being a cunning, skillful assassin.

As I was walking home, I felt a rock pelt me in the right side of my head. I turned and saw the

person who threw it. Jax Arkano, the cousin of Hunger Games victors Gloss and Cashmere. He thinks he's tough because he's related to them, and almost volunteered last year for the games but was cut off by an older tribute who volunteered. Needless to say, he made pretty far in the games until the district 7 female victor axed him in the chest on the last day. "What do you want?" I asked. "Oh nothing. Just having fun messing with the most pathetic boy in all of 12. It must suck having your older brother and whore of a mother killed in the games. How did your brother die again? Want to have a re cap?" I shed a tear. "No. Stop." I begged. "Hmm, no. Let's begin. Your brother walked into the woods. Met a district 10 male unexpectedly making a fire. The boy pretended to befriend your brother, only to trap him so he and all his allies could massacre him for your brothers kill on the district 8 female, who was apart of their alliance. Don't get me wrong, it was a good kill, but he shoudve known better. They all took turns stabbing him until he bled out, they took his clothes, leaving him naked and lit him on fire. Now, isn't that what happened?" I was on my knees, throwing up and crying. I hated Jax. How could he do this to me? Why? "I said, is that what happened?!" He kicked me in the chest and walked off. I laid there in the street, gasping for air. I felt water on my face. It started to rain.


	3. Never Again

Never again

6 months prior to the games...

"Right on the mark, Cato! Keep it up and you'll be hitting your mark every time." I sat down in exhaustion. I needed to take a break from throwing the spear. I wiped sweat from my face, and sipped on a water. I am ready for the games. I KNOW I'm ready. I cannot wait until I can take my vengeance on the capitol. "Cato...I know you want to volunteer for the games, but I think that wouldn't be the wisest decision you've made. People die, Cato. I don't want to see you die. You're the closest thing to a son I've ever had ever since Kol was killed in the games 15 years or so ago." I looked my instructor in the face. He didn't understand anything. He doesn't undertsand my pain, my angst, my vendetta. I HATE the capitol, and I will have my revenge. Never again will I be humiliated.


	4. Reaping Day

Reaping Day

I sat in the corner of the crowd, awaiting the announcer to tell us who the tributes are. There

were so many people, so much confusion. I couldn't see everything. District 2 is so crowded on these days. I am ready to volunteer. I look around until I catch glimpse of our district announcer, who is graciously walking onto the stage. She has seafoam green hair, purple skin and slits made into her face for fake gills. She also has gold glitter scales tattooed on. What a freak show. "Welcome! I hope you're all ready to see who will bravely win this years Hunger Games! We all know, this year is our year. As you know, the tributes who are reaped will be immediately taken into custody, where while there, will receive 45 seconds of conversation time with each immediate family member and 1 friend. After that, off to the capitol we go! May the odds be ever in your favor!" I hate her capitol accent. It's so annoying. She fumbles around in her bowl and brings out a slip of paper. "As you know, reaped tributes cannot take back their position and be apart of the hunger games if someone wishes volunteer in their place. Also, if more than one person volunteers, then it is the oldest who is reaped. Now let's begin, ladies first!" There is a few seconds of quiet while she opens her paper. "And the female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is CLOVE!" Gasps were loud and the sound of a crying women could be heard. Suddenly, a small girl of about 14 walks up on stage. "And now, for the boys." I grew tense. I wish she'd just say it already. "And the male tribute for district 2 is JAX ARKANO!" I grew intense with adrenaline. I stood there, tensed up and barely able to speak. I knew if I didn't say anything, then I would lose my chance. He was about to walk up on stage when suddenly the words flew right out of my mouth. "I volunteer as tribute!" The crowd looked at me in shock and Jax looked at me in rage. I looked on as I walked up unto the stage.


	5. My Knickname is Death

My knickname is Death.

"Hey, the name's Clove. I'm 14. What about you?" The petit girl with dark brown hair said. I took a breath and said, "Cato. My name's Cato. I'm 16." She stared at me glowingly. It was a bit odd, but I understood that maybe she had a bit of a lazy eye because not many people took interest in me. Who would? I'm one of the poorest in the District and everyone knows about my brother and mom. "I think we'll be great friends out of the arena, and possibly in if you are interested in becoming an ally. We can gang up on those 5 12 brutes. They're so weak. It's like their districts don't care if they die in the games. They need the extra food for the year, but they don't act like they want it. But dibs on the female tribute with the highest score. I can take the little bitch." She said with a sadistic laugh and smile while holding a glass of liquor. "Oh, you've noticed I drink? Well, when you're one bad ass fighter, you gotta take a break to clear your mind, right?" She stared at me with open eyes that pierced my soul. "Nah, I'm just messing with ya. This is Apple juice. I don't drink...yet." she said while smiling. Clove was an interesting girl, to say the least. Suddenly, our fish friend announcer came in. "Hello, my name is...ew. you both smell like death! After this meeting, by all means, take a shower! Anyway, my name is Bassnectar Fishfüd. We all know that this is 2's year, so we've got a lot ahead of us. Clove, pluck those damn, hairy mammoths off your five head, and Cato, trim that mop and visit a real store instead of the garabage for clothes. Now that you both have me, you'll look like normal teenagers instead of neanderthals! This will be a great year! Now both of you know, that once we get there, its down to the nitty gritty. Interviews, and prep for the battle royale! Get ready, this will be the most grueling time of your lives! Cato and clove, you both will go straight to the meeting room after dinner now go shower. You smell like my dead grandmother who just rose from the grave and decided to pop a squat next to me. Go, now. See you later, my little tribbies! Oh yes, I forgot to mention, I am fond of knicknames. You both will be referred to as Tribbies tribute, obviously. Clove, your individual name will be Clunt, because of your attitude. I can sense it like someone threw a bag of flaming dog poop on my new house's front porch. And Cato, yours will be...hmm, I don't know yet. You're so quiet and reserved. I'll have to think on that one. Now go shower!"

She walked out of the room and I felt like I was slapped in the face. Her ego is awful. "If she were in the games, she'd be the first to go." I said. "Wow, Cato. That's the most I've heard you say all day." She laughed. We both walked to our designated showering places. I stripped off my clothing except for my undergarments. I turned on the shower. I sat down in the floor and laughed. I know my knickname. It's Death.


	6. Death Held Hands With Love

Death Held Hands With Love

The games started a few hours ago, and I was in the woods waiting. I had started an alliance and ordered them to find many of the pathetic tributes and wipe them out; but to save the Girl On Fire for me. I waited for many hours until Clove returned, with a smile on her face. "She's still alive. She's somewhere in the woods. I just received a letter from Bassnectar saying that the Gamemakers are thinking about flushing her out of the woods if she stays there for too long." I grinned. It's not that I want it kill her, it's just that I'm so competitive.

A day or so had passed and we decided to let Peeta join. He wasn't much as we planned on killing him off sooner or later, but he was our best chance at finding her. We knew she had to be somewhere…

Later that night, I had a dream. It was The Girl On Fire. "We don't have to fight. We can still be friends…" she said before she disappeared into fire. Suddenly, my mother appeared. "Cato, you're not bad. You need to do the right thing. Join Katniss. She'll save you...she'll keep you alive…" She also disappeared. I didn't know what was going on, but fate seemed to have a hand in this...


	7. Whispers From The Venom

Glimmer is dead. Katniss killed her by dropping a tracker jacker nest from above in the tree tops. It landed by us and we all scrambled, but Glimmer couldn't make it out. I ran into the woods. I couldn't find any of them-and that was fine. I didn't want to be around them right now. I couldn't be around them. I tried to collect my thoughts as I pondered my role in the games. Should I bring pride to my district, or do what is right and defy the capitol? I don't want my family to be killed...They don't need that. I kept walking until I tripped over something...no, wait...or was it someone?

I tripped over Katniss. She was hallucinating still from the tracker jacker venom. "Cato? You're a monster! Don't touch me! I want Peeta! Where is Peeta? What have you done with him?" she whined. "Katniss, look. I don't want to hurt you. I want to be friends. I only did what I did for sponsors...I am not what you have seen on the screen. I am a genuine person!" I yelled! I felt a pain in the back of my head. my vision went dark.

"You'll be okay..." I heard a voice whisper. I opened my eyes to see Katniss. "You were stung a few times by the Tracker Jackers-mixed with that and the steel shotput thrown at you by the boy from District 11...you were out for a solid 4 days. Announcers had said that from what medics can tell, you were in a micro-coma. You're lucky no one found you before you tripped over me." "Thank you" I whispered... I coughed. "Here, tilt your head up and sip this. Don't worry, it's not poison." She said while laughing. We heard a rustling in the leaves. We looked over to see Clove standing there, crying...With a big bitch face...someone was about to die. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT FROM HELL?!" She flung her knife at Katniss, but she was able to dodge it. She flung another, and it was headed for me! I rolled and it missed my head by an inch. "Damn, Cato! Never saw you in action. Guess you'll have to die for cheating on me..." "CHEATING? WE NEVER DATED YOU CRAZY BITCH!" she flung a shuriken at me, and it missed. Katniss drew her bow, aiming it right at Clove. Clove turned and looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, we killed your little friend. What was her name? Rue? Yeah, we killed her... Well, Marvel and I. It would've been Cato, but he's too busy sticking his magic stick in your dutch oven!" Katniss released the arrow, and it missed her head by 1 inch. She rolled and flung two shurikens, one slicing Katniss' calf and the other hitting me in the leg, impaling it to the ground. I screamed and she laughed. "Guess, I may be the Victor of this game since I gotta kill the two highest ranking tributes that are still alive." She flung a sword. I guess she was running out of knives because she acted hesitant to use it. It missed me but it sliced Katniss' arm a bit. Not by much though because she tried to dodge it. "Katniss shot her last arrow that she had and it missed her heart, but struck her in the right arm-her good arm. Now she was throwing shurikens and jumping from right to left; her brown hair flowing freely as her pony-tail was lost minutes ago. She kneeled down and spit up some blood, the looked at Katniss, with the most straight face I've ever seen. "You want to have him so bad, Katniss? You want to give them a show? I'm from District 2, and I've got a show to give. Give it your all. Come at me, BITCH!' She took out two shurikens, and held them in a throwing position... Katniss didn't have anything to use...she was defenseless... I looked around and saw a steel arrow! I kicked it towards her and she noticed. "Clove, if we're gonna do this right, then let me have a chance." Katniss said. "Oh, go on! You're gonna die anyway, bitch." Katniss picked up the arrow, and loaded it. Clove looked Katniss in the eye and said, "Let's go." She did some ninja-acrobat move and did a double twist flip in the air and flung the two shurikens. Katniss ducked and rolled and dodged them. Clove reached in her pack. Her eyes got wide. She didn't have any more arrows. Katniss looked Clove in the eye. "This is for Rue, bitch." Katniss shot the arrow, striking clove right in the forehead. Her body fell to the ground. Katniss looked at me and said, "We have to talk."


	8. Tiny Sparrow

Katniss had moved me to a safer location, since I couldn't walk. She had me put some sort of paste onto my leg. She fumbled around in her backpack before she pulled out a container with a small metal bowl. "There might not be enough to count, but I'll try." She said. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Here, take a sip of this. It will keep you calm. Maybe even make your wound heal better." I was hesitant to take a drink, but I trusted her. I took a sip until I drank all what was inside of the metal bowl. I felt a little light-headed and I felt tired. My attention was drifting. As my eyes were fading, I noticed Katniss walking away. I outstretched my hand towards her, but she didn't notice. My hand fell down beside me, and I drifted off to sleep.

I felt a tugging at my body. I opened my eyes to see Katniss and Peeta sitting there, watching me. "huh, Katniss, why do you care so much about people?" Peeta asked. "Because Peeta, I think he can be saved. Remember that plan we hatched? With the berries? Cato, let me put it this way. Peeta and I planned on using the berries to kill you, but then I had a change of heart. You're not that bad of a guy. So, here's what we're gonna do. You can kill Thresh, or Peeta can, then we'll all try to take the Nightlock and see what the Gamemakers do about that? They've given us the 2 victor bullshit then took it away." I looked at them like they spoke some foreign language. "I'm...I'm not sure what you mean..." "I'm saying, FUCK THE CAPITOL, and let's get these games over with." Katniss said. Katniss and Peeta looked at each other and stood up. "Your cut should be healed. That medicine is some powerful stuff." I checked my leg. She was right. My leg was healed. I stood up, and felt Peeta's arm on my shoulder. "It'll be fine. We can do this."

As we reached the cornucopia, we heard a small barking sound, then a loud scream...then a cannon. We looked to the sky. It was Thresh. We saw the creatures near the edge of the woods. They were running after us, so we made it to the top of the cornucopia. We managed to find our foot-hold and we pulled out the berries. Out of no where, an arrow stuck me in the arm, and fell to the mutts below. They tore at my arms and legs. "Cato, I'm coming!" I heard Katniss say. She jumped down, and killed the two that were trying to get my throat and Peeta got the other ones. The gamemakers must've sent them away because they all went away. I felt an immense pain so powerful, I couldn't even feel anything. The gamemakers were announcing something... "ATTENTION CITIZENS OF PANEM, AND TRIBUTES: CATO, KATNISS, AND PEETA. DEFYING THE RULES ISN'T PERMITTED...ONLY ONE VICTOR ALLOWED. THAT IS FINAL. YOU HAVE 1 HOUR TO FINISH THE JOB OR WE WILL DO IT FOR YOU." We all looked at each other. "Screw this guys. Plan B. Take some Nightlock." We all grabbed some, and placed it near our mouths and almost ate it. "WAIT!" The gamemakers announced. there was a long pause. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...I AM HERE TO ANNOUNCE, THE VICTORS OF THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES."


	9. Spark in the Shadows EPILOGUE

We were being transported to the Capitol building to receive our crowns and ceremonial services, when I was tugged at the side. It was a representative for President Snow. "Cato, after your interview, you will have a small meeting with President Snow. It is quite urgent, so don't keep him waiting." She turned on her heel and walked away. "Cato, you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Katniss reassured me. We walked unto the stage and received the crowns and after our serviced were over, I was escorted into a small room, with a desk and two chairs...This was MEANT to be private. After I sat down in one of the chairs, then came the Devil himself.

We talked for about an hour when he announced: "I need you for something..." SNIP. off went a piece of rose. "I'll be seeing you very soon, Cato..." As he walked out I felt like he just signed my death-certificate...We are all just caged animals in Panem, with no one to save us. We have a dying hope, but there is a spark in the shadows.


End file.
